El desafío
by Rebe Marauder
Summary: Los dioses están aburridos. En una reunión se les ocurrirá algo. Pero… ¿Será buena idea? Habrá relaciones chicoxchico y chicaxchica.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcáis le pertenece a Rick Riordan.

Yo solo me divierto escribiendo.

Reunión y propuesta.

Era un aburrido día de otoño.

Los dioses estaban reunidos en el Olimpo para… La verdad era que Hefesto no tenía ni idea de para qué.

Hablaban y hablaban y seguían hablando pero él estaba más interesado en sus construcciones que en lo que Atenea decía.

Como ya había preguntado que si se trataba de un peligro inminente o si la reunión afectaba en algo a sus descendientes y Zeus había dicho que no, a Hefesto no le interesaba y por lo tanto no prestaba atención.

Todo pintaba ser una reunión como todas las demás.

Hablarían, discutirían, llegarían a los golpes y tras unos cuantos truenos, todos volverían a sus tronos.

Después, todos se marcharían y el dios de la herrería podría volver a su amado taller.

Todo iba como se suponía, hasta que Hefesto escuchó su nombre.

No se alteró al principio, pues muchas veces le hablaban y como no les hacía caso dirigían sus atenciones a otro. Pero esa vez todos estaban a la espera de su respuesta.

Levantó la vista brevemente y gruñó.

-Hera estaba diciendo que no serías capaz de enamorar a un mestizo. -Le dijo Afrodita.

El dios, acostumbrado como estaba a las pullas de esa índole, solo se encogió de hombros.

Pero siguieron atosigándole y harto, Hefesto les dijo que sería capaz de hacer que cualquiera se enamorara de él.

muy molesto, incluso aseguró que conseguiría que el mismísimo Perseus Jackson lo quisiera.

Esto logró las risas de casi todos los presentes.

Poseidón estaba ceñudo y le hizo una larga raja con su tridente en el rostro.

-Está bien. -Dictaminó Zeus. -Si consigues que ese semidiós se enamore de ti, cumpliremos cualquier cosa que desees.

El dios herrero asintió secamente.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio como algunos ya comenzaban con las apuestas.

-Al chico no va a gustarle nada esto. No va a fiarse de un dios así como así. -Apuntó Hestia.

-No te preocupes. Hefesto no conseguirá ni la hora. -Dijo Hera muy segura.

Decidido, el dios de la forja guardó sus utensilios y se marchó.

Tenía planes que hacer.


	2. El nuevo campista

Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcáis le pertenece a Rick Riordan.

Yo solo tengo ideas locas.

El campista.

Aquel día fue como un día normal en el Campamento mestizo.

Percy se levantó, se duchó, se vistió y fue a desayunar.

También corrió tras los hermanos Stoll porque le habían cambiado el azúcar por sal.

luchó contra Jason y Clarisse acudiendo a la enfermería para que alguno de los hijos de Apolo le mirara ceñudo y le tratara las heridas.

Todo iba normal hasta que un chico le cayó prácticamente del cielo.

Trató de quitárselo de encima, pero el otro no dejaba de moverse como un poseso y terminaron aún más enrredados.

Chocaron contra el árbol de Thalia llevándose una dentellada de advertencia por parte de Peleo.

Cuando lograron incorporarse, el adolescente, el cual Percy no había visto en su vida salió corriendo haciendo caer a Ellis Wakefield y llevándose por ello un fuerte golpe en plena cara.

-Novatos… -Había murmurado el hijo de Ares molesto antes de alejarse.

Percy tuvo que llevar al desconocido a la enfermería y después a la casa grande.

Aparentemente no sabía nada de los semidioses así que tuvo que ver la película orientativa.

-(Qué muermo.) -Pensó Hefesto tratando de no bostezar.

El hijo de Poseidón tuvo que enseñarle las cabañas.

Se fijó entonces en sus rasgos.

Alto, robusto, con el pelo oscuro y los ojos pardos.

-Hola. -Dijo al cabo de un rato. -Sé que eres Percy. Pero yo no me he presentado. Me llamo Jordan Maters. ¿Es verdad que sois semidioses? ¿Hijos de dioses y mortales? Lo he visto en la película, pero casi me duermo debido al aburrimiento.

Jackson no pudo evitar reír.

Pero en el Olimpo Apolo estaba ofendido. Era una de las mejores películas de la historia.

Así que le hizo saber a ese cabeza de tuerca lo cabreado que estaba.

Le hizo tropezar y caer de cara en el estiércol de pegaso.

Tras lavarse, Jordan se disculpó una y mil veces por haber ensuciado a Percy.

-(Vaya primer encuentro.) -Pensó el dios de la herrería. -(Ha ido de mal en peor.)Fue después de la cena cuando lo reclamaron.

Hijo de Hefesto.

Leo le tomó bajo su ala y a partir de ahí, comenzó el calvario para Perseus Jackson.


	3. Las desventajas de ser un semidiós

Disclaimer: Los personajes y el universo le pertenecen a Rick Riordan. No obtengo beneficio económico alguno al escribir esto.

* * *

Las desventajas de ser un semidiós.

El dios herrero no entendía como podían vivir los mestizos ni mucho menos los frágiles humanos.

Para no despertar sospechas, había tenido que hacer todo a mano y seguir los horarios del campamento.

No había utilizado sus poderes en varios días y se sentía desnudo.

No podía trabajar en la forja todo el día, debía salir para comer y para hacer otras actividades como escalar, (odia las alturas y estuvo a punto de tirar a Jason Grace cuando se sujetó a él), lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y con espadas, (si tenía que fingir ser un mestizo debía hacerlo bien), así que le dieron una paliza, y otras cosas insignificantes como comer, dormir y ducharse.

Hefesto no era un guarro, nada de eso, pero pudiendo limpiarse y mantenerse fresco con sus poderes, ¿para qué esforzarse cuando tenía cosas más interesantes que hacer?

Trató de enviarle una carta a Percy un día después de llegar al campamento, pero no había contado con la dislexia de los mestizos así que de nuevo, todo fue un desastre.

Y entonces, como el dios de la fragua tenía tan buenas ideas, al menos en lo que al ámbito mecánico se refiere, decidió pedirle ayuda a su hijo Leo.

-¿Percy? ¿Como Percy, Percy? ¿Percy Jackson? -Preguntó Valdez perplejo.

-¿Crees que no puedo conquistarlo? -No pudo evitar que su voz sonara amarga.

-No he dicho eso, Jordan. Pero hace apenas una semana que lo conoces. -Se frotó la nuca pensativo.

-¿Y eso es malo? ¿Por qué no puedo tratar de que salga conmigo ahora?

Leo se encogió de hombros.

-Cosas más locas he hecho por alguna chica. Vamos a ver que se nos ocurre.

Lo que se les ocurrió fue colocarle unos altavoces a Festus con una canción de amor para Percy.

El intento derivó en que Jackson se fuera del campamento durante ese fin de semana.

-Ahora sabemos que debemos ser más sutiles. -Le dijo Leo una vez de vuelta en su cabaña. -Este solo ha sido el precalentamiento. Confía en mí. Los hijos de Hefesto somos irresistibles.


End file.
